


A Rough Day

by DarkCellar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gentleness, Growth, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylux - Freeform, Lack of Communication, Love, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Kylo Ren, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Roughness, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, Star Wars-All Media Types - Freeform, The First Order, The Force Awakens, same-sex relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCellar/pseuds/DarkCellar
Summary: Armitage Hux has been in a relationship with Kylo Ren for a few months. They spend a lot of time together, and Hux WOULD love this, except ----Kylo has very little concept of the idea of gentleness. Everything he does with Hux is very physically rough, to the point where he's unintentionally hurting Hux with his enthusiastic affection.Is it possible for him to change?





	A Rough Day

Hux looked up at the clock, sighing to himself when he noticed what time it was. 2100. 

Kylo Ren would be coming, soon.

Being in a committed relationship with the volatile man was not something that Hux would have pictured in his future, one year ago. But it had happened, and was still happening.

And Hux was happy with what they had.

For the most part.

But there was a part to their relationship that was getting harder and harder for Hux to ignore, and he was running out of ways for himself to deal with the problem.

He wasn't quite sure of the reasoning behind it, but Hux was quite aware of the fact that EVERYTHING the two of them did felt like a wrestling competition. 

Even sleeping.

Hux had never before known that something like "aggressive" cuddling existed, but apparently, with the two of them, it did.

Kylo would often lay fully on top of Hux, using Hux's chest for a pillow. He'd have both arms around him, squeezing so tight it was difficult for the redhead to draw a deep breath. Hux would 'retaliate' by wrapping at least one leg around Kylo's waist and pressing down as hard as he could. They would keep doing that, switching positions, all night long.

Maybe it was just that Kylo was impossibly unfamiliar with the concepts of love and affection to begin with. Gentleness was not something he was very practiced in, nor patience.

Hux came away from kisses with bruised lips, his arms were sore for days after a hug. Love-making was something else altogether. 'Sore' didn't even begin to cover how Hux's entire body felt after one of their evening dalliances. 

The last time, which had been just last night, Kylo had been particularly enthusiastic, and Hux had actually feigned sick from work the today, in order to stay home and rest. Kylo, naturally, still ran around as spry and chipper as a lark, not even noticing the slow, pained way Hux was moving about his quarters in the early morning hours.

But he was reluctant to tell Kylo any of this. The fact that he wanted Hux AT ALL, in any sense, was staggering to the General. He didn't want to complain and risk losing what they _did_ have. Kylo himself never quite seemed to notice the effects his overly-enthusiastic attentions had borne on Hux. He WAS, after all, a tad bit self-absorbed.

The physical aside, Kylo could be a rather sweet man, when he wanted to be. Smart. Handsome, obviously. Good to talk to, definitely.

But at the same time, Kylo had a reputation for having a hair trigger temper that proceeded him everywhere he went. Hux knew that the knight did not like to be criticized, or to have his flaws pointed out to him. And Hux telling him any of these things would be exactly what Kylo perceived it as: criticism.

If this was really intended to be a competition, Hux didn't feel like it was a fair one. There was no denying that Kylo was, physically, MUCH stronger than Hux. But Kylo had had YEARS of extensive physical training, both with Skywalker and with Snoke. 

Hux had always been rather thin, and throughout the years his various attempts to build himself up hadn't garnered any noticeable results. He bruised easily, and he was easily hurt.

The fact remained, he was either going to have to come up with new ways to avoid any sort of physical contact with Kylo--OR he would have to tell him the truth.

Hux heard the familiar stomp of boots coming towards his door and took a deep breath, bracing himself.

Kylo came in, and, like always, he went straight to Hux and lifted him up and off his feet in a crushing hug. Hux could hear his back make that horrible creaking sound, and he grimaced as Kylo put him down.

"I missed you," Kylo said in his deep voice, leaning in to give Hux a kiss. Hux turned his head and gave Kylo his cheek at the last second, much to the latter's confusion.

"Missed you too," he said, moving away quickly. He went into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something," he called out.

Kylo followed him, sitting down at the table. "I'm not really hungry, but I'd love something to drink, please."

As Hux walked by him, Kylo grabbed his wrist and yanked Hux into down his lap, hard. 

"I could certainly drink down that sweet taste on your lips," Kylo purred to him, beginning to lean in. Hux pushed at Kylo's chest and freed himself from his arms, managing to stand back on his feet.

"We have very expensive wine in the cabinets," Hux said mildly. "Be a shame to waste it."

Kylo tilted his head and looked at him, but didn't say anything.

They drank wine as Kylo told Hux bits and pieces about his day, Hux listening attentively. Kylo was an excellent story-teller. He had a way with words and descriptions that made Hux feel like he was right in the middle of whatever scene he described.

His voice was nice to listen to, as well. Hux would never understand why someone with a speaking voice as smooth and melodic as Kylo's always chose to hide it with a vocator. Or why someone who LOOKED like him chose to always layer himself in so many robes, and that huge, ridiculous helmet. He suspected it was just to be more like his grandfather, but, and all due respect, Darth Vader was mangled and deformed enough to where he NEEDED the suit, and the helmet. Kylo had no such need of any of that. Pointless, in Hux's opinion.

Too soon, his tale ended, and so did their glasses of wine. Hux got up to put the dishes in the sink, and once more, Kylo came up behind him, cinching his arms around Hux's waist.

Hux gently slipped out, and said "I think I'm going to take a bath."

Without waiting for a response, he turned and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Hux didn't allow himself many luxuries in life, but one of the things he couldn't live without was his bathtub. It was huge, and deep, made of the smoothest marble. Hux filled the tub with hot water and then eased himself in, leaning his head back on the soft rim with a contented sigh. Already the best was doing wonders for his achy muscles. He put a small hand towel over his face and closed his eyes, dozing and relaxing.

After a long while, a soft creaking of the door caught his attention.

Hux removed the cloth from his face and looked up. Kylo was standing over him, smirking, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"It looks really warm in there. Mind if I join you?"

Hux all but jumped out of the tub and grabbed his own towel, throwing it around himself.

"I, uh, was just getting out, actually," he said, hurrying to the door. "It's all yours."

He could feel the look that Kylo was giving him, but he didn't turn around to see it. He went into his bedroom and got dressed, then curled into a ball on his side, opening up his data pad.

He got so into his work that he didn't hear, about half an hour later, Kylo slide into the bed behind him. He put one arm around Hux's waist and drew him close to his own body. Without looking around, Hux could feel that Kylo was naked, still quite warm from the bath, and very aroused.

"You look great today, Hux," Kylo whispered into his ear, before giving him a series of hard kisses down his neck. "Hot, in fact. Much too hot. Maybe we should take off some of those clothes?"

His hands had moved to Hux's collar, starting to pull his shirt over his head. Hux scooted away and rolled out of his side of the bed, his feet hitting the floor.

"I'm fine, Ren," he said nervously, moving towards the door. "Maybe YOU should put some clothes ON, though"; and with that, he picked up his data pad and went to sit in the living room.

After a few long, silent minutes, Kylo came out of the bedroom, now dressed in a pair of pants. He sat down on the opposite end of the couch, arms folded across his chest.

"Have I done something?"

Hux looked up guiltily.

"What do you mean?"

"Have I done something? Are you angry at me?"

"Why do you think that?" Hux asked, avoiding the question.

"I feel like, since I walked in the door tonight, you've been trying to avoid me. You won't even let me touch you. What's _wrong_? Are you still feeling sick?"

Hux shook his head. "No, I'm feeling fine."

"Then what IS it?", Kylo asked, clearly frustrated. He had reached out and grabbed Hux's hand, and was pressing it tight enough to crack Hux's knuckles.

Hux drew his hand away with a frown. 

"That. _That's_ what's wrong. Kylo, you're too rough. You hurt me almost constantly, and I don't think you're even aware that you're doing it."

Kylo was looking at him in utter surprise. After a few moments, he said, quietly, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Hux sighed. "I didn't want to make you angry, and I didn't want you to leave. I **don't** want you to leave. But I can't take much more of this."

He stood up and took off his shirt, showing Kylo his back. He could hear Kylo gasp at what he was seeing, _really_ seeing, for the first time.

Hux's back, from his neck to his hips, were covered in a series of fingerprint-shaped, ugly purple-red bruises. KYLO'S fingerprints, to be exact. The rounded tops of his shoulders bore the same imprints.

Hux pulled his shirt back on and faced Kylo once more. "See?", he said, quietly. "And I know you didn't do that on-purpose at all; it's just the way you are."

"Maker--", Kylo began, flabbergasted. He started to reach out to pull Hux into a hug, then stopped himself, thinking of Hux's words. For the first time ever, he seemed both scared, and unsure.

"I'm sorry," Kylo said in a low voice, his head down. "I can't believe I hurt you THAT bad, and didn't know it. I guess -- I guess I really AM a monster."

"No, Kylo, it's not your fault," Hux said, scooting closer to him. "It's just something you, WE need to work on, is all. Gentleness."

Kylo looked up at him, and Hux couldn't believe it: Kylo actually had TEARS in his eyes. Hux couldn't recall ever seeing him cry before. He wasn't even aware that he COULD cry.

"You mean--you're not going to leave me?", he asked, timidly.

"No! Why would you think that?"

"Because I hurt you. Unintentionally, but still."

Hux reached over and took Kylo's hands, gently. 

"You know, I don't have much experience with relationships. And I know you don't either. But you know, when something is wrong, you don't just abandon the other person. You work to fix the problem. Okay?"

Kylo sighed and nodded his head. He cautiously gave Hux's hands a very, very light squeeze back.

"Let's go to bed," he said softly. "I promise I won't try anything with you, I just want to lay next to you. Okay?"

Hux kissed his cheek.

"Okay," he said, and the two of them headed to bed.

\---

It was several days later, and things between Hux and Kylo were rather strained. Kylo seemed absolutely terrified to even try to kiss Hux, and Hux, as guilty as this made him feel, was enjoying some time free from Kylo's attentions.

Hux came in after a long day, surprised to find the lights already on. Kylo must have made it there before him.

"Ky? Where are you?"

Kylo came from the kitchen with a big smile.

"You're home!", he said, and gave him a hug. He didn't squeeze as hard as he normally did, and Hux relaxed.

Kylo led him to the couch, a glass of wine already waiting for Hux on the table. Kylo handed it to him, and Hux asked him, "So how was your day?"

Instead of launching into his usual diatribe, Kylo merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Boring. I'd rather hear about YOUR day."

So Hux told him about all he had done that day, and was pleasantly surprised at how nice it felt, to do so. And Kylo wasn't just emptily listening; he seemed fully engaged in the conversation, asking questions or comments that showed he was really hearing what Hux said. And, for once, he didn't interrupt Hux at all.

When Hux was finished, Kylo smiled and grabbed his hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"Thank you. I enjoy hearing about your day."

Hux didn't know how to react to that, so he stood up and said,

"I guess I'll start dinner now."

Kylo jumped up ahead of him and ran into the kitchen.

"No. You've been on your feet all day. I'm providing dinner tonight."

Hux followed him, warily. He couldn't help but think of the last time Kylo had 'cooked dinner': they had had to evacuate the entire floor because of the smoke.

But when he got to the kitchen, he was (again) surprised to find a lovely-looking meal spread out neatly on the table.

"Wow," said Hux, sitting down. "This looks -- but YOU didn't--"

Kylo shook his head with a smirk. 

"No. I had catering send this up. I learned my lesson after last time."

Hux chuckled as he poured them each another glass of wine.

Their meal was filled with more of that lovely, pleasant conversation. At the end of it, Kylo told Hux to go sit and relax while he did the dishes.

So Hux went and sat in his chair, pulling out his data pad while Kylo washed dishes in the kitchen.

When he came back, he looked at Hux and said, "How about a nice, hot bath?"

Hux hesitated. This sounded like it was Kylo's segue into asking for sex, and, despite how gentle Ren was being so far, wasn't quite up for THAT, yet.

"I promise it'll be nice. I'll even go set it up for you, okay?"

Hux reluctantly nodded, and Kylo scooted off into the bathroom, admonishing Hux to wait outside until everything was ready.

"Okay. Come in," Kylo called, and Hux stepped inside. Again, his jaw dropped.

Kylo had filled the bath with luxuriant-smelling bubbles. All around the tub were small lit candles, and he had soft, soothing music playing in the background.

Kylo was already in the tub, and he motioned for Hux with a smile.

"Please, join me?"

So Hux stripped and lowered himself in next to Kylo. Again, Kylo surprised him. Instead of making a move on him, Kylo was eagerly helpful and attentive. He slowly washed Hux's body, he tenderly massaged his neck, back and legs. He washed his hair. Hux couldn't recall the last time he had felt so relaxed, so at ease. Eventually Kylo held Hux, his strong arms wrapped around him soothingly as Hux leaned back against him. He spoke and sang very lowly into Hux's ear, alternating words with light, teasing finger-strokes along his arms and his face.

Soon, almost too soon, Kylo extracted himself from Hux and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"You wait here a few minutes, okay? I have something I need to set up in the bedroom."

Hux nodded, wondering what he could possibly have in mind now.

"Ready when you are," Kylo called out eventually, and Hux got out if he tub and wrapped himself in one of the plush towels.

Hux stepped inside the bedroom, and his jaw dropped. Again.

The bed was lit all the way around with more of those small, beautifully-scented candles, and flower petals were sprinkled from the bathroom doorway up to the covers. Kylo was standing there, looking at Hux with a smile on his face.

"Kylo, what is all this?"

Kylo smiled and took his hand, leading him to the bed.

"You said you wanted to try new, _gentle_ things. So I thought you'd like to try something different."

He leaned in to kiss Hux, and Hux mentally braced himself for the pain.

There was none.

Kylo's kiss was soft, and moving very slowly, carefully, on Hux's own mouth. It was the first kiss they had shared in nearly a week, and Hux was nearly blown away by the sheer sweetness of it.

Kylo picked up a dark blindfold and held it out to him.

"Put this on, and let me surprise you."

Hux took the blindfold in his hand and looked at it warily.

"I don't know--"

"Please? Just trust me, and give it a try?"

So Hux sighed and slid on the blindfold. "Okay."

Kylo took hold of both of his wrists, and pushed him back gently. He slid Hux's towel down his waist slowly, leaving him completely exposed.

He put his hands, lips, teeth and tongue all over Hux's body at varying intervals, stroking, massaging, tickling, biting, tasting. Still there was no pain, only a kind of slow-building excitement for how nice this was.

He had a small bowl of succulent berries by his side. He took them one at a time and traced it lightly around the curves of Hux's lips,   
before popping it into his mouth. Each berry was followed by a whispery, nibbling kiss.

He picked up something else and held it momentarily underneath Hux's nose. A rose, judging by the smell.

He ran the rose slowly up and down Hux's body, softly teasing over the skin. Every spot that he touched with the velvety petals was accompanied by a barely-there, sensual lip-brush.

Hux had to admit that this felt good. Better than good; it was new, and a tiny bit exciting. He couldn't believe that Kylo was making an effort like this, or that he had it in him to be so gentle.

The petals now began brushing in deliberate circles around Hux's inner thighs, and he felt himself shudder involuntarily. Kylo continued to tease the sensitive flesh while delicately kissing along Hux's neck.

And then, right when Hux was really starting to get into it, it happened.

Kylo sneezed.

He didn't _just_ sneeze; Hux could hear the panic in Kylo's voice as he pulled air into his lungs and expelled cough after loud cough.

Hux sat up in alarm, and took off his blindfold.

Kylo's face had turned bright red, with angry splotches of color adorning his neck and chest. And he couldn't seem to control his sneezing.

"No! *achoo* Put your *achoo* blindfold *ACHOO!* back! I'm fine, I just *achoo* have a tickle in *achoo* my nose!"

Hux sighed as he crawled off the bed and began to get dressed.

"A tickle in your nose wouldn't have your skin turning red like that. I think you're allergic to roses, Kylo."

Kylo tried to protest, but was interrupted with another sneezing fit.

Hux finished dressing, then began to dress the helpless knight.

"I'm taking you to Med Bay. Hopefully they can give you something there."

\---

When they got back, Kylo was extremely morose.

"Hux, I'm so sorry. I tried so hard to make this a romantic evening, and then my allergies have to go and ruin everything."

Hux laughed lightly, and shook his head.

"Honestly, I'm touched, Ky. I can't believe you went to this much effort, for me."

Kylo smiled, even though underneath it was that uneasy sadness.

Hux kissed his cheek and headed into the bedroom. "I'm going to go get rid of all the rose-petals first, then we can go to bed.

After Hux had removed every petal, and meticulously washed his hands, Kylo came into the bedroom with him. They undressed and laid quietly, somewhat awkwardly next to each other.

After awhile, Hux rolled over and laid on top of Kylo's chest.

"I love you."

Kylo's eyes widened in amazement. That was the first time Hux had said those words, in their entirety, to him. It mentally knocked him off of his feet.

"Really?"

Hux smiled and climbed fully on top of him. He began to kiss him urgently, his hands sliding down Kylo's body. Kylo grabbed his hands in a panic.

"Wait--are you sure you want to do this? What if I hurt you again?"

"I hate to tell you this but you've already hurt me tonight, just now."

"What? How?!"

"I told you I loved you, but you didn't say it back."

Kylo relaxed, hearing that. "I love you, too."

And the kissing went on.

After awhile, Kylo began to get aggressive again, and Hux reprimanded him. Still, he wasn't really angry.

After all, they had the left of their lives to work on it.


End file.
